Godziny totalnego szczytu
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Planu - Odcinek Specjalny (17) Z ciemności ujawnia się logo Totalnej Porażki. Narrator: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce..... ''Pokazuje się scena z finału TPZP gdy Cody jako pierwszy wszedł do studia podsumowań, a Duncan tuż po nim. '''Chris: '''Cody! Wygrywa Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Planu z milionem dolarów! '''Cody: '''JUUUHUU!! '''Duncan: NIEEE!!! Helen podbiegła do Cody'ego, przytuliła go i pocałowała. Helen: '''Wygrałeś! Mojae szczere gratulacje! ''Scena się przewija do momentu gdy Chris miał dać nagrodę Cody'emu gdy nagle ktoś do niego zadzwonił. '' '''Chris: Chris McLean, właśnie kończę program.....Nie rozumiem, co z Bill'em ? Helen: '''Bill? To imię mojego taty! '''Chris: '''Po jakiemu ty mówisz?....Co jeszcze Krystyna? '''Helen: '''Krystyna? A to moja mama! '''Chris: Nie rozumiem, o co wam chodzi z moim bratem i bratową? Helen: 'To na bank moi rodzice (podbiega do Chris'a)'' Wujek, co się stało? Chris ją olewał bo próbował ciągle się do gadać z tym kim rozmawia. 'Chris: '''No, nareszcie mówisz przynajmniej po angielsku! Co się sta.... ''Nagle skamieniał. '''Chris: O Boże... Helen: 'Wujku? Wszystko ok? ''Chris'owi spadła z ręki komórka. '''Helen: Stryju Chrisie McLean, odpowiedz! Ekran się ściemnia i pokazuje się logo TPZP. Narrator: 'Co się stało z rodzicami Helen? Co na to zrobi? Dowiedzie się tego oglądając odcinek specjalny Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu - Godziny Totalnego Szczytu! ''< I wanna be famous > Zapalają się światła. Kamera przechodzi na basen pod sztucznym klifem, gdzie Dawn rozmawia z dorszami. Nagle pojawia się rekin i Dawn wyskakuje z małego basenu z 4 odcinka PTP gdzie Brick próbuje łapać równowagę. Nagle strzela do niego Jo i się ona śmieje gdy on spada. Koło niej stoi Scott i przewraca oczami. Tymczasem Zoey i Mike siedzą na plaży i rozmawiają. Własnie mają się pocałować, gdy biegnie do nich Kieł z nożem i widelcem. Mike szybko zmienia się w Vito, ten wyrzuca Kła do wody i ucieka z Zoey. Gdzie indziej Leshawna i Heather się biją. Dawn próbuje je uspokoić, ale na daremno. Nagle Heather spada do zupy Chefa i ucieka z jadalni. Patrzy na to Courtney z uśmieszkiem. W pokoju z monitorami z których pokazuje się co się dzieje na planie bawi się Sierra i nagle naciskając jakiś przycisk rozwala przyczepy, w której jednej z nich Duncan i Gwen chcieli się pocałować. Nagle zauważają Zoey i Vito uciekających przed Kłem i również uciekają. Z Limuzyny Łajz wychodzi Helen. Cody do niej podchodzi i się uśmiecha. Kamera pokazuje miejsce rozdawania Pozłacanych Chrisów gdzie Chris się nabija z kiecki Chefa. Chef na to podstawia mu pod nos Spleśniałego Chrisa a ten mdleje. Ekran się zaśnieża i ktoś napisał na nim "och". W sali podsumowań śmieje się Geoff a Bridgette i Blaineley pokazują mu kamerę. Ten przestaje malować i się niewinnie uśmiecha. Wszyscy na niego patrzą ze zdziwieniem i na ekranie pojawia się logo Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. Parking przy studiu Podsumowań Po finale sezonu prawie wszyscy już odjechali do domów. Przed parkingiem pozostali tylko Chris, Chef, Helen, Cody z walizką miliona dolarów, Scott z zabandażowaną ręką Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Noah i Dawn. Akcja właśnie zaczęła się gdy po dowiedzeniu się co się stało Helen przyszpuliła Chrisa do ściany. '''Helen: Jak to "moi rodzice zniknęli"?! Chris: To...nie...moja...wina! Cody: Leno, spokojnie! Gniew w niczym nie pomoże! Helen: Ech.... Helen zostawiła Chrisa a ten padł na ziemię. Zoey: Czy dobrze rozumiem: rodzice Helen będąc w Hongkongu na wakacjach właśnie przed chwilą zniknęli podczas najazdu na amasadę amerykańską? Noah: Tak, dobrze rozumiesz. Coś mnie dziwi: Dlaczego akurat oni i akurat przy ambasadzie amerykańskiej? Chef: Odpowiedź na drugie: o ile pamiętam to ojciec Krystyny jest amerykanem no nie? Helen: Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Lecę do tych Chin by ich odnaleźć! Chris: Co?! Heleno, na mózg ci padło? Nie pozwalam ci! Helen: Mam 16 lat, wiem co mogę co nie a ty nie jesteś moim ojcem! Chris: Musi być jakiś inny sposób! Helen: A jaki? Chris: W sumie....nie wiem. Lecę z tobą! Chef: 'Nie chcę cię martwić Chris, ale nie sądzisz że powinieneś załatwić pewne sprawy? '''Chris: '''Jakie... ''Chef mrugnął do niego '''Chris: A, no racja. Wygląda na to że nie mam wyboru.... Dawn i Noah przez chwilę nie dowierzając że się zgodził przytaknęli mu. Helen: '''Czyli wszystko jasne. Zbieram manatki i lecę do Hongkongu. '''Cody: '''Lecę z tobą! '''Zoey i Mike: '''My też! '''Helen: Słucham? Chcecie mi pomóc szukać igły w stogu siana? Poważnie? Zoey: '''Jesteśmy przecież twoimi przyjaciółmi.. '''Cody: Ja chłopakiem! Zoey: '''.... A przyjaciele powinni sobie pomagać w potrzebie, no nie? '''Mike: '''Po za tym w przerwie między sezonami nie mamy nic do roboty więc.... '''Helen: Naprawdę? Cody, Mike i Zoey kiwnęli głowami. Helen: O rajusiu... A jednak opłacało się zagrać w tym programie... Zgoda, lecicie ze mną Cody: Tak! A co ty na to, Scott? Scott: Kto? Ja? Bynajmniej, nie jeden raz mi pomagałaś i po zagojeniu ran też będzie mi nudno...A co mi tam, jadę z wami! Cameron: '''Ja też! '''Mike: Cam, nie chcę cię smucić ale...nie. Cameron: Dlaczego?! Fakt, mało cię znam Helen, ale też chcę pomóc! Przyjaciele Mike'a i Zoey są moimi przyjaciółmi! (patrzy się na Scotta) W pewnym sensie.... Zoey: To prawda Cameron. Ale wiesz, w takim bałaganie jesteś, jakby to powiedzieć miło, zbyt słaby na takie podróże. Sorki. Cameron: Uch... Cody: A więc co my tam zrobimy? Helen: Proste: sprawdzimy co się tam stało, porozmawiamy z ludźmi tu i tam, dowiemy się kto stoi za zniknięciem moich rodziców i jeśli będzie potrzeba to odbijemy ich! Mike: Jak dla mnie dobry pomysł, ryzykowny, ale dobry. Helen: A więc postanowione, prawda wujek? W tym czasie Chris z Chefem, Dawn i Noah się naradzali i całkiem olali co mówiła. Helen: Wujek? Halo? Nagle tamci się odwrócili z dziwnie spokojnymi minami. Chris: '''Jasne, jasne. Możesz ruszać. Nie potrzeba wam kasy na podróż tam z powrotem i... '''Cody: Ekhem... Pokazał im jego świerzo wygrany milion. Cody: Myślę że mogę się tym zająć. Helen: A więc w drogę! Taxi! Po chwili przyjechała taksówka. Podczas gdy cała piątka wchodziła do samochodu, Chef na chwilę zatrzymał Helen. Chef: 'Nie wiem, co to za bigos te chińczyki zgotowali, ale może ci się to przydać... ''Podał jej niewielki pistolet (prawdziwy, nie zabawkę), a ta schowała go w kieszeni. '''Helen: Dzięki...? Cody zatrąbił w samochodzie. Cody: Lena, jedziemy! Kierowca: Dobra, może i dałeś mi te 500 $ ale i tak masz złaść mi z kierownicy! Helen: Już idę! Wsiadła do taksówki i samochód odjechał w stronę lotniska. Na parkingu pozostali tylko Chris, Chef, Dawn, Noah i Limuzyna Łajz. Dawn: '''To się źle skończy! Jak mogliśmy ją póścić wolno?! A co jeśli ją dorwą? A co jeśli po odnalezieniu rodziców ci wyjawią jej prawdę? Co jeśli sprawcy tego zamieszania posługiwają się magią? Co jeśli... '''Noah: Co jeśli się uciszysz? Serio, mam 100% pewność że ci zbrodniaże to zwykli rabusie z Ziemi. Po za tym nie sądzę żeby stało się im coś złego. Może się nawet okazać że ta cała napaść to był jakiś głupi dowcip. Chef: '''A ja się zgadzam z Dawn. Czemu my nadal zwlekamy by powiedzieć jej prawdę? Mogliśmy jej ujawnić wszystko przed chwilą! '''Chris: Błagam was, tylko jeden sezon! Będzie bardziej bezpieczna nie wiedząc nic. I mam nadzieję Noah, że masz rację co do tego. Jeśli coś jej się stanie to Sailor Senshi urwą mi głowę..... Dawn: Ziemianie i Lethianie... Cała czwórka wsiadła do Limuzyny Łajz i z Chefem za kierownicą odjechała do domu Chrisa, chyba..... Hongkong, Chiny. Niedługo po tym Typowe miasto w jednym z regionów Hongkongu, harminder, chińczycy itd. Helen, Cody nadal z walizką z milionem w dłoni, Mike z dzisiejszą gazetą, Scott w jednym kawałku i Zoey szli sobie po ulicach miasta z walizkami w szukaniu informacji o zajściu oraz dobrego hotelu na nocleg. Scott: Długo jeszcze będziemy szukać tego hotelu? Cody: A co sobie myślałeś? Że w takim wielkim mieście gdzie ledwo kto zna angielski wszystko podadzą ci na tacy? Scott: No nie ale... Mike: Cody, patrz! Jesteś na pierwszej stronie gazety! Cody: Serio? Pokaż! Mike pokazał wszystkim chińską gazetę na którym jest zdjęcie Cody'ego wygrywającego TPZP. Mike: "Wielki finał kolejnego sezonu najlepszego reality show. Cody Anderson wygrał jeden milion dolarów czyli 7004330,11 dolarów hongkongskich" Zoey: '''Ty znasz chiński? '''Mike: '''Jak raz jesteś włochem, raz rosjanką, raz australijczykiem, przydaje się znać każdy język. '''Helen: A jednak wujek nie kłamał mówiąc że Totalna Porażka jest emitowana na całym świecie. Scott: 'Pouczające...(patrzy na na inne zdjęcie w gazecie z Helen i Chris'em)'' A to co? '''Helen: Pokażcie mi to! Zabrała Mike'owi gazetę i zaczęła czytać. Helen: Że jak?! "Rodzice Heleny McLean, córki gospodarza programu, prawdopodobnie zniknęli. Możliwe podobieństwo do niedawnej napaści na ambasadę amerykańską/ Plotka tylko w Chinach". Jedziemy do miasta gdzie jest najwięcej fabryk gazet by ją spalić? Scott: Ty też znasz chiński? Cody: Poczekaj, Leno. Póki jest to uważane tylko za plotkę może nam się przydać. Jest tam coś jeszcze napisane o zamachu? Helen: Ech, już sprawdzam.... Obydwoje przeszukiwali gazetę. Cody: Już mam! "Wczorajszego dnia w dzielnicy Sai Kung była napaść na ambasadę amerykańską. Terroryści próbowali zastrzelić członków amerykańskiego Urzędu Celnego, lecz na szczęście im się nie udało. Sprawców nadal nie odnaleziono. Podczas zamachu zniknęła para turystów, znane są tylko ich imiona: Bill i Krystyna". Scott: Czyżby otaczali mnie chińczycy? Zoey: '''Nie ważne. W jakiej jesteśmy dzielnicy? '''Mike: Chyba Sha Tin... Helen: To dobrze, znaczy że jesteśmy blisko miejsca zamachu. Znajdźmy w końcu jakiś hotel i jutro pojedźmy tam by dowiedzieć się więcej... Nagle cała piątka usłyszała jakiś przytłumiony głos. Cody: '''Wy też to słyszycie? '''Zoey: Czy mam zwidy, czy to dobiega z twojej walizki, Mike? Mike: Nie wiem.... Otworzył swoją walizkę a z niej wypadł... Cameron. Cameron: Uff, powietrza! Mike, Helen, Cody, Zoey i Scott: CAMERON?! Cameron: Yyy, siema! Scott: Pięknie, tylko jego nam tu brakowało! Zoey: '''Cam, co ty tu robisz? '''Cameron: '''Myślicie że tak łatwo pozwolę wam zginąć w Hongkongu? Co to to nie! '''Helen: Nie chcę być nie miła, ale sądzę że będziesz tylko kulą u nogi. Cameron: A wiesz wszystko na temat Chin i dzielnic Hongkongu? Helen: Szczerze mówiąc, to nie. Cameron: A ja tak. Wiem również gdzie jest amerykańska ambasada w Sai Kung. Proszę, pozwól mi do was dołączyć. Może i jestem mały ale też chcę pomóc. Helen: W sumie.....A co mi tam, jak chcesz, to możesz dołączyć. Cameron: 'Tak! ''(przytula się do Helen) Dziękuję! '''Helen: No dobra, dość już tych uścisków. Znajdźmy w reszcie jakiś ho.... Tuż przed nimi był stary motel z trzema gwiazdkami. Helen: ...tel. Cody: To co, idziemy? Helen: Miałam to na końcu języka. I tak to za bardzo przypomina mi "Godziny Szczytu 2". Mike: '''Godziny czego? '''Helen: Nieważne... Wszyscy weszli do hotelu by się zamelinować. Motel. Dzisiejsza noc Wszystko poszło gładko i kiedy zaszła noc drużyna zamknęła się w swoich pokojach. Mike i Zoey mieli pokój 66 po lewej, Scott i Cameron pokój 68 po prawej a Helen i Cody pokój 67 po środku ( i tak pewnie wiele to was nie interesuje ;u;) Pokój 66 Zoey rozpakowywała bagaże a Mike siedział przy oknie oglądając widoki (czyli osyfione miasto). Mike: Zoey...musimy pogadać. Zoey zmarszczyła czoło, wiedząc o co mu chodzi. '' '''Zoey:' Dobrze... Para usiadła na łóżku. Mike: Wiem że sami zdecydowaliśmy wmieszać się ten bigos, ale nie chcę stracić honoru. Chciałem ci to powiedzieć jak tylko zostałem wyeliminowany. Wiesz, chodzi mi o... Zoey: ...Mal'a zamkniętego w twojej podświadomości? Mike uniósł brwi. Mike: Jak... Zoey: Byłam pewna że mi to powiesz. Wiem że obiecałeś mu go uwolnić po tym sezonie za dobre sprawowanie. Z jednej strony powinieneś go uwolnić już chwilę po finale. Ale szczerze mówiąc po tym co nam wszystkim zrobił... jesteś pewien że możemy mu zaufać? Mike: Tak, wiem. Nadal nie uważam czy przysięga że nigdy nie zawładnie nad moim ciałem była prawdą. Ale nie mogę tak go zostawić. Moje osobowości są dla mnie trochę jak rodzeństwo. Obiecałem mu to a obietnic się nie łamie. Zoey: A więc co zrobić? Mike: Nie wiem... Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu myśląc. Zoey: '''Poczekajmy do zakończenia całego zamieszania. Uwalniając go teraz mogą wyjść tylko same kłopoty. Jak tylko sprawa się skończy, uwolnisz go. Ale dopiero wtedy. Ok? '''Mike: No dobra... Zoey: Obiecujesz? Mike: (westchnięcie) Przysięgam. Zoey: Dziękuję, Mike. Pocałowała go i poszła do łazienki, ale na chwilę się zatrzymała. Zoey: Robię to tylko dla twojego dobra. Weszła do łazienki zamykając za sobą drzwi. Mike: Nie cierpię zwłoki. Ale dla dziewczyny wszystko... Wrócił do gapienia się w okno. Pokój 68 Scott leżał rozłożony na łóżku. Cameron właśnie wyszedł z łazienki w piżamie i chodził w tę i wewtę po pokoju. Scott cały czas go obserwował. '' '''Cameron: '''Co? '''Scott:' Nadal nie rozumiem co ty tu robisz. Przecież prawie nie znasz Helen. Cameron: Może i nie znam, ale jest ona przyjaciółką Mike'a i Zoey, którzy są moimi przyjaciółmi. A jak już mówiłem "przyjaciele moich przyjaciół są moimi przyjaciółmi". Po za tym chce przeżyć jakąś przygodę po za programem, a przecież nie uczestniczyłem w poprzednim sezonie noi... chciałbym cię prosić o rozejm. Scott aż podskoczył ze zdziwienia Scott: Rozejm? Ze mną?! Cameron: Nie gadaj, oglądałem wszystkie odcinki Zemsty Planu. Widzę jak się zmieniłeś. Nie chcę mieć już wrogów. Stałeś się kumplem moich kumpli. A tamtego przysłowia już nie będę powtarzać. Scott: A niech cię licho... Zgoda. Podali sobie ręce na zgodę. Scott: A teraz pozwól "kumplu" że pójdę do łazienki... Już miał tam iść, gdy obydwaj usłyszeli dziwne jęki z pokoju po prawej. Scott: Co to jest? Cameron: Nie wiem. Chodźmy sprawdzić czy wszystko tam w porządku. Wyszli z pokoju i zobaczyli że tamten pokój ma numer 69. Drzwi były otwarte. Zerknęli tam i po jakieś minucie... wybiegli z powrotem do ich pokoju i zamknęli się na klucz z wystraszonymi minami. Scott: Cieszę się że już nie jestem z Courtney w związku ani z jakąś inną dziewczyną. Cameron: Ja się cieszę że w ogóle nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny. Scott: '''Ta Beth chyba zwariowała, jeśli to na pewno ona. Już jest nawet bi, a ja bym nie chciał być. '''Cameron: Chyba że... Scott: 'Chyba że... ''Zerknęli na siebie i wybuchnęli śmiechem. '''Scott: '''No chyba nie! '''Cameron: Nigdy! Pokój 67 Helen i Cody już dawno się przebrali w piżamy i leżeli na swoich łóżkach. Metalówa nerwowo rzucała piłeczką o szafę, a Cody rysował w dzienniku. Po chwili przestał i spojrzał na Helen. Cody: Leno, proszę, przestań. Zaraz rozwalisz tą szafę. Helen coś wymamrotała po polsku i przestała rzucać. Helen: '''"Hel, wszystko będzie dobrze" "Helen, to nie koniec świata" "Heleno, na pewno się znajdą". Głupoty. '''Cody: O czym ty mówisz? Helen: '''Kiedy byliśmy na lotnisku, wujek i reszta zadzwonili do mnie. Chcieli mnie uspokoić, ale jak mam być spokojna skoro jacyś chińczycy porwali moich rodziców?! '''Cody: Spokojnie, Leno, spokojnie. Nie bądź taką pesymistką. Zobacz, wiemy już gdzie był zamach, a Cam ma zamiar nas tam zabrać. Wszystko się ułoży, naprawdę. Niedługo znowu zobaczysz swoich rodziców. Helen: A martwych czy żywych? Skarbie, jesteśmy w Hongkongu. Tutaj wszystko jest możliwe. Cody: '''Nie oglądasz za dużo filmów? '''Helen: Zapomniałeś że mój stryj to gospodarz reality show w którym występujemy? Zawsze wolę myśleć o wielu wersjach zakończenia. Nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Ci terroryści pożałują że ze mną zadarli. Cody: Najpierw muszą się zmierzyć ze mną! Helen zachichotała z zażenowaniem. Helen: Jedynej osoby której na pewno nie chcę stracić w całym bałaganie, jesteś ty. Jeśli mają cię skrzywdzić, to wylądują w basenie rekinów wujka! Cody: To znaczy że jesteśmy kwita. Własne życie za życie ukochanego bądź ukochanej. Helen: Miłość.. Cody: Tak, miłość... Pocałowali się i przez chwilę ściskali. Helen: Ale jeśli zginiemy razem to masz u mnie przekichane w niebie. Cody: Kumam przekaz. Obydwoje wrócili do swoich łóżek. Helen schowała pistolet który dostała od Chefa pod poduszkę. Helen: Ale szczerze mówiąc mam nadzieję że mi się ten prezent nie przyda. Cody: 'Ja też. Obyśmy przespali tą noc spokojnie i bez niespodzianek. ''Ziewnął i wyłączył światła. '''Helen: ''(ziew)'' Dobranoc, Cody. Cody: Dobranoc, Leno. Helen: Terroryści na noc. Cody: '''Pistolety pod poduchy. '''Helen: Szczere. Droga do amerykańskiej ambasady, dzielnica Sai Kung Wczesnego ranka drużyna wyszła z hotelu i pojechała do dzielnicy Sai Kung. Teraz szli w stronę Amerykańskiej ambasady pod kierownictwem Camerona. Cameron: Musimy być już blisko. Scott: Hej. to nie ta ambasada? Wskazał palcem ambasadę kanadyjską. Helen: Szukamy ambasady amerykańskiej, nie kanadyjskiej ciołku. Scott: Ale przecież.... Zoey: Tak wiemy, nie ma to żadnego sensu. Chodźmy już. W końcu dotarli do ambasady a tam było.... setka samochodów policyjnych z agentami i policjantami z USA i Chin. Cody: (zagwizdał) No to mamy mały problem. Mike: W gazecie nic nie mówili o takiej obstawie. Scott: A czytałeś dzisiejszą. Mike: Nie? I co to by teraz dało? Nagle zauważył ich jeden z amerykańskich policjantów. Policjant USA: Ej, co wy tutaj robicie małolaty? Helen: Jesteśmy turystami z Kanady. Okrążamy świat w poszukiwaniu ciekawych miejsc i wydarzeń. Podobno ktoś tutaj został niedawno porwany prawda? Cameron: ''(szept) Nie mogłaś wymyśleć lepszej historyjki?! '''Helen:' Bo glina to bezmózg i... Policjant USA: Dziewczynko, nie wiem czy to prawda co mówisz ale macie się stąd zabrać! Tutaj jest niebezpiecznie, dajcie się tym zająć polic... Nagle ktoś strzelił mu w tył głowy i policjant padł martwy. Cody: Co do...?! Z dachu sąsiedniego domu wyłonili się terroryści i zaczęli strzelać do wszystkich zgromadzonych przy ambasadzie. Policja odpowiedziała kontratakiem i strzalała do nich. Nasza grupa tymczasem ukryła się w ślepej uliczce. Scott: Co my teraz zrobimy? Mike: ''(szept)'' Spytaj się ich... Pokazał na czwórkę terrorystów nad nimi celujących w nich pistoletami. Helen szybko wyjęła pistolet który dostała od Chefa i strzeliła w nich. Zabiła trójkę, a ostatni uciekł bez obrażeń. Helen: '''Za nim! '''Cody: Lena cze... Ale Helen już nie bylo (wel skoczyła na dach i pobiegła za terrorystą). Zoey: Musimy pobiedz za nią! Scott: Bez broni? Zabiją nas! Zauważył trzy pistolety które spadły z martwych terrorystów. Dwoje z nich miało jeszcze dodatkowe przy pasach. Scott: 'Albo nieważne... ''Cameron spojrzał na Mike'a. '''Mike: Co? Cameron: Dobrze wiesz co. Mike: 'Rany... ''Wracamy do Helen która dalej biegła za terrorystą po dachach budynków i próbowała w niego strzelić, lecz na darmo. '''Helen: Zatrzymaj się i walcz, tchórzu! Ten albo nie rozumiał co mówi albo po prostu ją olał i biegł dalej nie rozgladając się, a Helen za nim. Już była blisko niego i miała go na muszce gdy nagle usłyszała strzał. Obróciła się i zobaczyła martwego terrorystę tuż za nią oraz niedaleko Camerona, Mike'a jako Svetlanę, Scotta, Zoey i Cody'ego z pistoletami w ręku ledwie ją doganiających. Helen: Dzięki! Obróciła się i zobaczyła że terrorysta którego ścigała był już daleko. Helen: O nie. Nie ucieknie mi płazem! Pobiegła dalej niczym Usain Bolt (albo raczej Struś Pędziwiatr). Drużyna patrzy na to z miną w stylu O.o (tylko Cody ma w oczach gwiazdki). Svetlana: Musi mnie tego nauczyć... (facepalm) ''Za nią! ''Reszta też się ogarnęła i tak pobiegli za Helen ledwo ją dostrzegając. Wracając do Helen, ta w końcu dobiegła do terrorysty i znaleźli się tuż przed ambasadą amerykańską, w której gliny już prawie dobiły resztę zamachowców. Helen: To już koniec! Poddaj się! (powiedziała to kilka razy w różnych językach) I znowu czy to z nietrafności języka, czy z całkowitego olania Helen terrorysta zaczął skakać po ścianach budynku. Już miał skoczyć po raz któryś gdy Helen skoczyła prosto na niego i razem polecieli waląc się o wywieszane na wyschnięcie pranie aż w końcu spadli na kosze na śmieci. Jak tylko terrorysta wygramolił się ze śmietnika, Helen przystawiła mu pistolet do czoła. Helen: Aha! Mam cię! Dopiero teraz zauważyła że okrążyła ją policja, a za nią stała zdyszana reszta jej drużyny. Helen: 'Ups... Komisariat... a ja wiem czy chińczyków czy amerykanów? ''Cała drużyna siedziała w czyimś gabinecie zamknięci na klucz. '''Scott: Brawo, Helen. Helen: Co ja? Scott: '''Najlepiej pobiec za terrorystą by potem zostać złapanym przez terrorystę -,- '''Helen: Chcesz dostać w... Zoey: '''Ludziska, spokojnie! Jeszcze nawet nie wiemy co znami zrobią. '''Scott: Zamkkną nas na cztery lata? Zoey zrobiła minę w stylu please. Mike: To chyba będzie moja najdłuższa wycieczka... Nagle drzwi zostały otworzone i do gabinetu wszedł jakiś afroamerykański policjant. Ten zamknął za sobą drzwi z powrotem na klucz i usiadł na biurku. Policjant: 'A więc... ''Drużyna patrzy na niego z niecierpliwością. '''Policjant: .... muszę wam pogratulować. Helen: Słucham? O_O Policjant: '''Cały tydzień szukamy rozwiązania zagadki tego całego zamachu, ale to wam udało wam się złapać jednego z terrorystów! Jesteście naprawdę nieźli, zwłaszcza ty, mała. Ale bądź co bądź musi być dziwne to że grupka kupli z kanadyjskiego reality show kręci się po Hongkongu z bronią przy sobie i łapie terrorystę prawdopodobnie z ostatniego zamachu na ambasadę amerykańską, co nie? '''Cameron: Chce więc pan wiedzieć co my tu robimy, zgadłem? Policjant: Oczywiście. Cody: (szepcze do Helen) Powiemy mu? Helen: (szepcze do Cody'ego) Nie mamy innego wyjścia. Helen wstała i podeszła do policjanta. Helen: Tuż po finale Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu do mojego stryja, Chrisa McLeana zadzwonił jakiś chińczyk z wiadomością, że moi rodzice, Krystyna i Bill McLean zostali porwani podczas zamachu na ambasadę amerykańską w Hong Kongu, wie pan o czym mówię. Miałam więc wybór: albo zostać w Kanadzie i czekać jak nieznani mi agenci czy policjanci odnajdą pewnie martwych moich rodziców albo pojechać do Chin i odnaleźć sprawców? Co człowiek z krwi i kości powinien zrobić? Oczywiście to drugie. No i moi przyjaciele i chłopak uparli się żeby mi pomóc, więc cała nasza szóstka przyleciała tutaj dyskretnie szukając śladów. Pukawkę dostałam od przyjaciela wujka, Chefa Hatcheta, ale miałam nadzieję że mi się nie przyda. I co się stało? Siedzę teraz w komisariacie w dzielnicy Sai Kung bo złapaniu przeze mnie terrorystę i spowiadam się jakiemuś amerykańskiemu policjantowi. Coś jeszcze? Policjant: Chyba nic. A więc tak. Jesteście jeszcze młodzi, chociaż nie brak wam talentów. Proszę was o jedno: wróćcie do kraju i zostawcie to władzy. Mogę wam obiecać że twoi rodzice wrócą cali i zdrowi. Czy możecie spełnić moją prośbę? Helen: Szczerze? Zerknęła na resztę i ci pokręcili głowami. Helen: Obiecanki cacanki. Żyjemy w dziwnym czasach. Chcemy odnaleźć ich sami. Dyskretnie. Możecie ich szukać, ale ja nie będę stać i czekać aż trawa urośnie. Policjant: (westchnięcie) ''Jeśli chcecie stąd wyjść i szukać ich dalej, musicie coś jeszcze zrobić. '''Cody: '''Czyli co? '''Policjant: '''Otóż nas jeniec, którego złapaliście, mówi po francusku. I nie, nikt w komisariacie nie zna francuskiego. A niektórzy z was go znacie prawda? ''Helen, Mike, Scott i Cameron kiwnęli głowami. Policjant: Więc proszę was o jedno. Wyduście coś z niego, a puszczę was wolno zgoda? Helen: No dobra... Sala przesłuchań W sali był terrorysta złapany przez Helen związany na krześle i jakiś chiński agent próbujący coś z niego wydobyć. Do sali wszedł afroamerykański policjant który wcześniej przesłuchał naszą grupę. Afroamerykański Policjant USA: '''Wydobyłeś coś z niego? '''Chiński policjant: Tylko jakieś przekleństwa po francusku, jeśli to były przekleństwa. I co z tamtymi? Policjant USA: '''Sprawdźmy czy coś z niego wydobędą, czwórka z nich zna francuski. '''Chiński policjant: Zgodzili się wycofać się z sprawy? Policjant USA: 'Jasne że nie. I nie mów mi że to głupi pomysł by ich puścić wolno bo wiesz przecież że... ''Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. 'Policjant USA: '''Pogadamy później. Niech wejdą. ''Chińczyk wpuścił do sali Helen, Mike'a, Scotta i Camerona. '''Mike: Więc...? Policjant USA: 'Żadne "więc" tylko coś z niego wydobędźcie! ''Mike i Cameron zbliżyli się do niego, gdy terrorysta zaczął coś krzyczeć po francusku. '''Chiński policjant: Co on mówi? Cameron: '''Jakieś przekleństwa i coś w stylu "nic ze mnie nie wydobędziecie". '''Scott: Co za brak kultury. Helen: Dosyć, teraz moja kolej. Przybliżyła się do niego i ten umilkł i zbladł jak papier. Helen złapała go za podbródek. Helen: Écoutez, fou. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais maintenant tu me dis. Je veux retrouver mes parents à tout prix. Et vous devez vous arrêter prestation de serment et de dire où est votre patron, qui il est et pourquoi vous kidnappé mes parents. Si non, il est très, très regret.'' (fr. Posłuchaj, wariacie. Nie wiem kim jesteś ale teraz masz mi to powiedzieć. Chcę odzyskać moich rodziców za wszelką cenę. A ty masz przestać przeklinać i powiedzieć gdzie jest twój szef, kim on jest i dlaczego porwał moich rodziców. Jeśli nie, to bardzo, ale to bardzo pożałujesz.)'' Terrorysta krzyknął i się rozpłakał. Terrorysta: Bon, je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais! Je ne connais pas le nom de mon patron, mais je sais où il est. Cherchez une banque dans la capitale de la province du Canada au Québec. Il nous gardons l'argent volé. Il estime que, il ya aussi la tête de l'ensemble du paire Rien de plus, je ne sais pas! Ne me frappez pas! S'il vous plaît!'' (fr. Dobra, powiem wszystko co wiem! Nie znam imienia mojego szefa, ale wiem gdzie on jest. Szukajcie banku w stolicy Quebec, prowincji Kanady. Tam trzymamy skradzione pieniądze. Możliwe że szef przytrzymuje tam również tą całą parkę. Nic więcej nie wiem! Nie bij mnie! Proszę!)'' I zemdlał. Chiński policjant: I co powiedział? Cameron: 'Zaraz wytłumaczymy... ''Wyszli z sali przesłuchań i wrócili do gabinetu policjanta USA, gdzie nadal siedzieli Zoey i Cody. Helen wyjaśniła im co powiedział. '''Policjant USA: Quebec, Kanada. Bardzo cenna informacja ale... Hm... Przez chwilę rozmyślał aż w końcu powiedział: Policjant USA: Nie jestem kanadyjczykiem, i nie wiem czy powinnyśmy się w to wtrącać, więc sądzę że zamach akurat na ambasadę amerykańską był po prostu przypadkiem. Tylko od kogo oni ukradli te pieniądze... Możecie dalej być w tej sprawie, ale musicie dalej zachować dyskrecję, i to jak największą. Zoey: '''Więc puszcza nas pan wolno? '''Policjant USA:'' (wzrusza ramionami)'' Nie mam innego wyjścia. Helen: W takim razie dziękujemy panie... Policjant USA: 'Carter, mów mi Carter. ''Po odebraniu swoich rzeczy, pożegnaniach i dziękowaniach drużyna wyszła z komisariatu. '''Mike: To co teraz zrobimy? Helen: Najpierw stąd idźmy. Musimy przecież zachować dyskrecję, a tutaj o nią trudno. Scott'owi zaburczało w brzuchu. Scott: '''Głodny jestem, idziemy do restauracji. '''Cody: Niech będzie. Restauracja Wszyscy zajadali się shusi w restauracji, próbując jakoś jeść pałeczkami. Cody: Nie mają tutaj sztućców? Cameron: To jest Hongkong, ziom. Cody: No niby racja... Zoey: Wróćmy do tematu. Co teraz zrobimy? Helen: Plan jest prosty (rozejrzała się w około by sprawdzić czy nikt ich nie podsłuchuje). Odlecimy z tego całego bagna, pójdziemy do stolicy Quebec, znajdziemy ten bank oraz znajdziemy kryjówkę zamachowców! Mike: '''Nie zatrzymamy się gdzieś? Plecy mnie bolą od tych łóżek z hotelu w Sha Tin. '''Scott: '''Mam pomysł! Niedaleko stolicy Quebec jest wieś gdzie mieszka moja rodzina. Możemy u nich się zatrzymać i w razie czego przenocować. '''Helen: Nie podoba mi się to że coraz więcej osób będzie wiedziało o tym zamieszaniu i... Scott zrobił błagalną minę. Helen:... No dobra, możemy ich odwiedzić. Oby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Skończyli jeść, zapłacili za obiad i poszli z bagażami w stronę najbliższego lotniska. Mała wieś w prowincji Quebec, Kanada Nasza drużyna wysiadła z autobusu na małej farmie, z której cywilizację XXI wieku można stwierdzić wyłącznie po wieżach wysokiego napięcia i asfaltowej drodze. Nieopodal był mały dom i pełno ekscesów farmerskich typu młyn czy obora. Scott: (wdycha powietrze) Jak dobrze być w domu. ^^ Helen: Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam że będzie gorzej. Bez urazy. Scott: Hmph ;u; Poszli do domu. Scott zapukał w drzwi. Scott: 'Hej! Wróciłem! ''Po chwili znowu zapukał. '''Scott: Halo? To ja Scott! Jest tam kto? Pociągnął za klamkę. Drzwi były otwarte. Scott: Dziwne... Wszyscy weszli do środka a tam był bałagan jak w burdelu jak po napadzie terrorystów. Okna porozwalane, wszystko porozrzucane, na podłodze błoto po niewytartych butach a na ścianach widać dziury po ostrzałach. Cody: '''Dobra, takiego bałaganu chyba nie macie na co dzień? '''Scott: '''Jak ci przewalę w twarz to odechce ci się takich żartów! '''Helen: Scott! Spokój! Musimy się rozejrzeć dowiedzieć co się stało! Scott: Żeby wynikło że moją rodzinę też zabrali? I ciekawe czy to przez to że ci w ogóle w tym całym bigosie pomagam? Zoey: 'Ludziska! Gniew w niczym nie pomoże! Scott, bez paniki, wszystko będzie dobrze. ''Scott jęknął i padł na w pół rozwaloną sofę. Po chwili namysłu, gapienia się w sufit, krzyczenia i walenia się w głowę westchnął i wstanął. '''Scott: Sorki ziomy. Helen ma rację, powinnyśmy się rozdzielić. Cody, Zoey i Mike przeszukajcie stajnię. Ja i reszta poszukamy w domu. Wszyscy patrzą się na siebie. Helen: '''No co? Słyszeliście co Scott powiedział? Tak? To do roboty! '''Cody: Lena, przecież... Helen:'' (szepcze do Cody'ego)'' Muszę porozmawiać ze Scott'em, a to będzie dobra okazja. Zobacz tylko co się stało. Idź z nimi do tej stajni, nic złego się nam nie stanie... Mike: 'A gdzie jest w ogóle jest stajnia? ''Scott pokazał mu palcem w stronę dziury w domu gdzie kilka kroków stała już trochę mniej rozwalona stajnia. 'Mike: '''Ok... ''Poszedł z Zoey i Cody'm w kierunku stajni, a Helen, Scott i Cameron zaczęli szperać w domu. Kiedy przeszukiwali salon, Helen cały czas obserwowała Scotta. Ten po chwili to zauważył i westchnął. '''Scott: '''Czego? -.- '''Helen: Zadziwiasz mnie. Najpierw prawie się rzuciłeś na Cody'ego, a potem nagle się całkowicie opanowałeś. Nie poznałam cię jeszcze z takiej strony. Cameron: Ja też. Helen machnęła ręką i spojrzała na niego miną znaczącą "Ty się wtrącisz później. Scott: Ech, nie chcę chciałem zgrywać beczącej laluni, ale tak, ja mam uczucia. Moja rodzina to dla mnie wszystko. Jak się okaże że coś im się stało to... Przegryzł wargę by się nie rozbeczeć jak dziecko nie uronić łzy. Helen położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Helen: Wiem jak się czujesz Scott. Nie wiem co zrobię jeśli moi rodzice okażą się martw... (urwała) Ale hej! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie musimy zgrywać twardzieli. Zobaczysz, znajdziemy ich. Scott się rozpłakał i przytulił do Helen. Scott: Ja chcę do taty! ;( Cameron patrzył się na nich z boku. Cameron: Przyjaciel to najlepszy psycholog świata... Stajnia Tymczasem Cody, Mike i Zoey zamiast się lenić przeszukiwali stajnię. Nie było tam jednak nic ciekawego do sprawdzania. Cody: Siano na podłodze, zszokowane kury wokół. Jednym słowem nic. Chodźmy pomóc reszcie w poszukiwaniu poszlak w domu. Mike: Cierpliwości Cody, nie sprawdziliśmy jeszcze całej stajni. Cody: Na przykład? W tym pomieszczeniu wszystko wydaje mi się takie same. Zoey: Na przykład tamtego pomieszczenia. Wskazała na drzwi do obory. Okazały się zaklinowane. Mike: I co teraz? Cody zauważył na podłodze topór i wziął go do ręki. Cody: Radzę wam się odsunąć. Mike i Zoey odsunęli się. Cody zrobił duży zamach i rozwalił klamkę z ich strony. Drzwi się same otworzyły. Cody: Załatwione. <3 Weszli do obory. Było tam trochę ciemno. Na podłodze leżały jakieś podkowy, misa z wodą itd. Mike: Rany, i znowu nic. Zamienił się w Chestera. Chester: Prędzej posiwieję niż coś tutaj znajdziemy. Wynośmy się już stąd! Już mieli wyjść z pomieszczenia, gdy nagle usłyszeli muczenie. Zoey: Co to było? Z przyciemnionego kąta pokoju wyłonił się wielki, czarny byk. Cała trójka krzyknęła i pobiegła w stronę drzwi. Cody próbował je otworzyć, lecz mu nie wychodziło. Chester: Pośpiesz się! Cody: Drzwi się zacięły, nie mogę! Byk był tuż przy nich. Nie wiedząc co zrobić wskoczyli na drewnianą ścianę, która, jako że nie była przymocowana do sufitu, miała taką dziurę między nimi którą się cała trójka złapała rękoma. Zoey: No pięknie! Już po nas! Chester: Piękna mi śmierć! Stratowany przez byka. Mam nadzieję że nie napiszą to nam na nagrobku. Cody: ...RATUNKU!!! W domu Poza zużytymi nabojami do pistoletów, Cameron, Helen i Scott również nic nie znaleźli. Helen: Chyba nie sądzicie że wszyscy zostali porwani? Po takiej strzelaninie musi ktoś tutaj być! Cameron: Scott, gdybyś był wtedy w takiej okoliczności z twoją rodziną, co byście zrobili? Scott: Pewnie to zabrzmi niedorzecznie ale tatko pewnie by nam kazał... Nagle cała trójka usłyszała krzyki reszty drużyny ze stajni. Cameron: Coś się tam musiało stać. Helen: O nie! Cody! Jak torpeda wybiegła z domu w stronę stajni, przy tym robiąc dziurę w jednej z istniejących jeszcze ścian. Scott: Jakby jej rozwalonych ścian brakowało. -,- Za nią! On i Cameron pobiegli śladem Helen do stajni. Znowu stajnia Zoey, Chester i Cody nadal wisieli na ścianie. Byk stał tuż przy nich i obserwował ich mucząc. Cody: Nie wytrzymam dłużej. Dosyć. Padł na ziemię. Zoey: Ja też. Też padła na glebę. Chester zamienił się z powrotem w Mike'a. Mike: Ja również. Tak jak reszta, padł na ziemię tuż przy byku. Cody: Padnijcie! Udawajmy nieżywych! Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z łomotem i do obory weszli Helen, Cameron i Scott. Scott: O ludzie. Wyście wydzieli kiedyś w życiu byka? Mike: Hm? Zerknął na bydlę i zauważył że zwierzę ma krowie wymiona. Zoey i Cody też to zauważyli i cała trójka szybko wygrzebała się z podłogi. Scott roześmiał się i pogłaskał krowę. Zoey: Ja nie jestem ze wsi. Dla coś co jest czarne i ma rogi to dla mnie byk. Helen: Powiedzcie chociaż że coś znaleźliście. Cody: Niestety nic. Scott: A szukaliście w chlewni? Mike: Chyba jeszcze nie. Scott: No tak. Było wam mówić na początku, miastowym zawsze się to źle kojarzy. Zoey: Ale o co ci chodzi? Scott: Chodźcie za mną. Drużyna poszła do chlewni, w której było pełno tłustych świń. Cameron: Te świnie są jakieś za spokojne. Chyba musiały usłyszeć strzały. Scott: No właśnie... Zagwizdał palcami. Świnie ustawiły się w innym rzędzie niż były. W środku chlewni leżała rudowłosa dziewczyna, która przedtem była ukryta między świniami. Od razu zauważyła szóstkę przybyłych. Dziewczyna: Scott?! Co ty tu robisz? Scott: Al? Co TY tu robisz? Cody: Alejandro? Gdzie? Scott przewrócił oczami i pomógł dziewczynie wygramolić się z chlewni. Scott: Koledzy, to jest Albertha, moja siostra. Al, to są Cody, Helen, Mike, Zoey i Cameron. Albertha: Nie musiałeś mi ich przedstawiać, bracie. Wiec że oglądałam ostatni sezon. Przegrałeś, znowu! Dałeś się omamić takiej wrednej suce! Scott: Wrobiła mnie! Powinnaś się cieszyć że jestem już w jednym kawałku. Helen: Ekhem, przepraszam że się wtrącam, ale możemy się dowiedzieć co tu się stało? Cody: Najpierw stąd stąd wyjdźmy. Strasznie tutaj śmierdzi. Scott: Nikt już nie lubi zapachu wsi. ;u; Wszyscy wyszli ze stajni i poszli z powrotem do domu. Jedni usiedli na gruzach lub na zdolnych do użytku krzeseł, drudzy woleli stać. Albertha: Zdarzyło się to ostatniej nocy. Praca skończona więc mogliśmy wreszcie odpocząć. Ledwo zaczęliśmy jeść kolację gdy BUM! BUM! (udaje odgłosy ostrzałów) Nawet nie zdążyliśmy zareagować gdy pojawili się jacyś francuzi oraz chińczyki w czerni z pistoletami. Celowali w nas i żądali byśmy im powiedzieli gdzie jesteście. A czy my wiedzieliśmy? Nie! Ledwo udało nam się uciec! Tata kazał mi się schować w chlewni na wypadek gdybyście tutaj przyjechali. Poszedł z resztą do starego bunkru z II wojny światowej. Chyba. Jeśli ich nie schwytali. Scott! Bracie, co tu jest grane?! Drużyna spojrzała na siebie. Mike: Sądzę że powinniśmy jej powiedzieć. Zoey: Jesteście tego pewni? Scott: Zoey, to przecież moja siostra! Helen westchnęła i opowiedziała całą historię Albertcie od rozmowy telefonicznej Chrisa po przesłuchanie jeńca w komisariacie. Albertha: A więc wszystko jasne. (wstała z rozwalonej kanapy i złapała Scotta za barki) Bracie, musicie stąd uciekać. Oni was znają, możliwe że jeśli nie pójdziecie do tego banku w końcu sami was złapią. Wiem że to dziwne że pozwalam wam pójść, ale to jedyne sensowne wyjście. Wynoście się stąd, już teraz! Scott: Ale Al! Co z naszą rodziną! A jeśli coś im się stało podczas ucieczki? Albertha: Zaraz tam po nich pójdę. Jak tylko ich znajdę, zadzwonię. No już, uciekajcie! Wszyscy posłuchali się rady Alberthy i po podziękowaniach, pożegnaniu i daniu kilkanaście tysięcy dolarów na naprawę domu przez Cody'ego wszyscy pobiegli biegiem przez drogę. Po czasie zmęczyli się tym bieganiem i szli dalej szybkim marszem. Kiedy tak szli, ktoś zadzwonił do Scotta. Była to Albertha. Scott: Al! Wszystko ok?... Dobrze. Dasz tatę?....... Zrozumiałem. Do widzenia. Rozłączył się. Helen: I jak? Scott: Cudem wszyscy żyją. Musimy szybko pojechać do stolicy Quebec i znaleźć ten bank. Zoey: Oby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Weźmy taryfę. Stanęli i zaczęli machać każdej taksówce by się zatrzymała, lecz kierowcy ciągle ich olewali. Jeden nawet opryskał ich wodą z wielkiej kałuży. Cody: Piękną macie kulturę w tej prowincji. Scott: Zamknij się! Mike: Zaraz wam pokażę, jak się bierze taryfę w MOJEJ prowincji... Nadjechała taksówka i Mike stanął na samej drodze. Mike: Stać! Mam osobowość wieloraką! Taksówkarz oczywiście stanął, by go nie przejechać. Reszta drużyny patrzyła z niedowierzaniem. Mike: Tak to się robi. Wszyscy zaczęli wchodzić do taksówki. Taksówkarz: (głos z akcentem świadczącym o nieznajomości angielskiego Quebec językiem narodowym jest francuski) Ejejej! Nie mogę zabierać sześciu osób! W ogóle wiecie która godzina? Już nie dzisiaj jeżdżę! Cody dał mu plik stu dolarówek. Cody: Do Quebec, miasta bo na samej prowincji już jesteśmy. Taksówkarz: Teraz mówicie moim językiem. I tak pojechali w stronę stolicy prowincji. Quebec. Quebec, Kanada Nasza drużyna szła przez ulice miasta Quebec. Nic ciekawego, po prostu zwyczajna stolica jednej z prowincji Kanady. Scott rozmawiał przez telefon, Cameron oglądał mapę miasta, a Helen... miała fioletowe pasemka we włosach?! Cody: Powie mi ktoś gdzie idziemy? Cameron: Przeszukujemy banki, no nie? Jak na stolicę miasta nie jest ich zbyt dużo, mam nadzieję że zdążymy znaleźć ten odpowiedni zanim wszystkie zamkną. A tak w ogóle to która jest godzina? Mike zerknął na zegarek. Mike: O kurczę! Już 17:30! Zoey: O rany, tak późno? Cameron: Może mielibyśmy trochę więcej czasu, gdyby Helen nie uparła się by pójść do fryzjera. -,- Helen: No co? Była przecena, a ta baba była naprawdę przekonująca. Cody: Wiesz, do twarzy ci nawet z tą fryzurą. :] Helen: Dzięki, Cody. <3 Scott skończył telekonferencję. Scott: Dobre wieści! W gruzach mojego domu moja mama znalazła przyczepioną do noża wizytówkę z podpisem "John Marley: agent bankowy". Z tyłu było logo Banku Narodowego tego miasta. Cameron: Świetnie! Bank Narodowy jest tylko kilka przecznic dalej! Helen: No to na co czekamy? Czas skończyć z przystankami do sklepów. Do WBK! Znaczy się, Kasy Stefczyka! Yyy, Ailor Bank! Kurde, do Kanadyjskiego Banku Narodowego! Poszli w stronę Banku lekko przyśpieszając tempo. Bank Narodowy Cała szóstka weszła do banku. Wyglądał on na bardzo zadbany. Helen podeszła do gościa za ladą jedzącego surówkę. Reszta poszła w różne kierunki jak gdyby nigdy nic. Helen: Bonjour, je voudrais parler avec l'agent John Marley. (fr. Dzień dobry, chciałabym porozmawiać z agentem Johnem Marley'em.) Gość za ladą nawet się nie pytając w jakiej sprawie, przestał jeść surówkę i wybiegł z lady. Helen: Hej! Łapcie go! Reszta drużyny przestała udawać nic nie robienie i pobiegli z Helen za bankerem. Mężczyzna wyszedł przez drzwi z napisem "Wyjście dla personelów". Helen walnęła w drzwi ciosem z glana a tam czekała na nich... grupka terrorystów celujących pistoletami prosto na nich. Zoey: No nie... Jakiś mężczyzna w garniturku o amerykańskich rysach twarzy zamknął drzwi na klucz. Amerykanin: Dość tej zabawy. Ręce do góry. Cała szóstka niechętnie uniosła ręce do góry. Cody: Kim ty jesteś? Amerykanin: Mam na imię John, tak jak na tej wizytówce, przez którą daliście się złapać. Czy Marley jest moim prawdziwym imieniem? Teraz tego się nie dowiecie. Cameron: To ty stoisz za zamachem w Ambasadzie Amerykańskiej, prawda? John: No proszę! Jednak nie jesteście tacy głupi jak myślałem! Scott: Za co rozwaliłeś mi dom?! Helen: Co zrobiłeś z moimi rodzicami?!??! John: Nie krzycz tak, bo jeszcze twoi rodzice cię usłyszą... z nieba. Helen skamieniała. Zbierała się jej na płacz. Helen: Nie... John: Twoi rodzice byli naprawdę dziwnymi ludźmi. Zabiłem wiele osób, ale takich... innych jeszcze nie zabijałem. Helen: Ty... Ty... MORDERCO! Jeden z terrorystów walnął ją czymś twardym i Helen zemdlała padając na glebę. Cody: LENA! On również oberwał czymś twardym. Padł na ziemię. W oczach miał czarne i czerwone plamki. Jedyne co słyszał to krzyki i jakaś paplanina w nieznanym mu języku. W końcu zemdlał. Ciężarówka Obudził się w innym miejscu niż ostatnią. Był w niewielkim pomieszczeniu pełnym jakiś dziwnych żółtych cegieł. Słyszał odgłosy jazdy samochodów. Strzelał że jest w jakieś ciężarówce. Kiedy się już mocniej ocknął, zauważył że jest miał ręce przywiązane liną do ściany, a obok niego wiszą Zoey, Cameron, Scott i Helen. Cody: O kurw... Hej, ludziska! Pobudka! Zoey, Cameron i Scott ocknęli się. Scott: Co się stało...? Gdzie ja jestem? Cameron: O rany, ziomy. Złapali nas! Helen: Cóż za spostrzegawczość, Cam. Dopiero teraz wszyscy zauważyli że Helen cały czas była przytomna. Cody: Leno! Wszystko w porządku? Helen: A niby jak ma być w porządku? Zabili mi rodziców! Zoey: Auć. Tak bardzo ci współczuję, Helen. Scott: Kiedy się ocknęłaś? Helen: Jakiś czas temu. Mam dość twardy łeb. Jak tylko się obudziłam i przypomniałam co się stało, płakałam. Myślałam że Bóg się na mnie uwziął. Potem się ogarnęłam i przypomniałam że on jedyny w 100% mnie lubi. Potem byłam mega wściekła na tego całego Johna. Ten koleś słono mi za to zapłaci. Następnie zauważyłam że jesteśmy w ciężarówce. Uznałam, że jestem głodna. Wreszcie się pozbierałam do kupy i miałam zamiar was obudzić, ale sami to zrobiliście. Scott: I mówisz to z takim spokojem?! Helen: Nie jesteś tutaj jedynym twardzielem. To co, mam was uwolnić czy poczekamy aż nas zabiją? Cody: No dobrze, ale jak chcesz to zrobić? Helen wsparła się nogami o ścianę i wykręciła się tak by mieć linę którym miała związane ręce w zasięgu jej ust. Zaczęła gryźć linę jak małpa aż w końcu ją przegryzła. Ze zwinnością stanęła na podłodze. Scott: Halo, a my? Helen: Chwila, chwila! Rozejrzała się po ciężarówce. To co było dla omdlałego Cody'ego żółtymi cegłami okazało się prawdziwymi sztabkami złota. Helen: A więc to tak... Znalazła jakiś niewielki nożyk i zaczęła nim ciąć liny reszty. Po chwili oni również byli wolni. Cody pocałował Helen w usta. Cody: Leno, wiesz, kiedy oberwałaś w głowę bałem się o ciebie, naprawdę... Tym razem to Helen go pocałowała. Helen: Wiesz Cody, ty i Chris to teraz moja jedyna rodzina. (zerknęła na Zoey, Scott'a i Camerona) Wy też jesteście. Zoey: To miło z twojej strony... Zaraz, zaraz. A gdzie jest Mike?! Dopiero teraz usłyszeli z kąta ciężarówki stłumiony głos. Podeszli tam i zobaczyli tam związanego i zakneblowanego Mike'a. Zoey: Mike! Nic ci nie jest? Mike powiedział coś niezrozumiale przez chustę którą był zakneblowany. Helen zdjęła mu knebel i Mike krzyknął. Metalówa musiała go uciszyć ręką by nie musiała go znowu kneblować. Helen: Kolo, jeśli nas teraz usłyszą, będzie nie fajnie. A więc uspokój się i powiedz co się stało. Mike wziął głęboki wdech. Mike: W tym kneblu nie da się oddychać... Ale nieważne. Ziomy, to naprawdę śliska sprawa. Cameron: Byłeś cały czas związany? Mike: Zakneblowali mnie jak tylko was ogłuszyli. Zabrali mnie z wami do ciężarówki, związali mnie i rzucili w kąt. Nie miałem jak się bronić, ludzie, cały czas ktoś w razie czego we mnie celował! To było chore! Nie miałem czasu się w nikogo zmienić! Scott: Chwila moment, dlaczego ciebie związali, a nas ogłuszyli i przywiązali do ściany? Czyżby wiedzieli o twojej osobowości wielorakiej? Mike: Chyba tak. Twoja siostra miała rację, oni muszą o nas wiedzieć wszystko. Cameron: Ale dlaczego nas nie zabili od razu? Cody: To wszystko jest dziwne... Moja kasa! Zauważył jego walizkę z milionem (raczej już trochę mniej niż milionem) i od razu ją wziął. W tym czasie Helen pomogła Mike'owi się rozwiązać. Helen: Ktoś ogarnia gdzie my jedziemy? Nagle ciężarówka się zatrzymała. Scott: Chyba się zaraz przekonamy... Ukryli się gdzieś w koncie. Do ciężarówki weszła dwójka jacyś francuzów. Kiedy zorientowali się, że drużyna zniknęła, Helen przywaliła im ciosem kung fu i obydwoje padli na ziemię. Cody: Wow, nie mówiłaś że znasz kung fu. Helen: Pogadamy później. A teraz... W NOGI! Wszyscy wybiegli z ciężarówki. Okazało się, że są gdzieś na pustyni na stacji paliw. Zoey: Gdzie my je... Po chwili podbiegli do nich inni kolesie i zaczęli do nich strzelać. Helen omijając wystrzały powaliła jednego ciosem z pięści w brzuch, drugiego ciosem z buta w twarz a trzeciego ciosem w krocze. Po chwili jednak przybiegła ósemka innych gości w mundurach z pistoletami. Helen: To będzie długi dzień... I znowu jednego walnęła nogą w krocze. Drugiego zaś wrzuciła do śmietnika. Nim zdążyła się obejrzeć trzeci już w nią celował gdy nagle Svetlana walnęła go pięścią w głowę i ten padł na ziemię nim zdążył coś strzelić. Helen: Co tak długo? Svetlana: Problemy techniczne... Czwarty koleś rzucił się na Svetlanę próbując ją udusić, jednak ta przerzuciła go na ziemię. Z piątym i szóstym trochę sobie powalczyły i z tył i z jednej, i z drugiej był po jeden koleś szykujący się do ataku. Svetlana i Helen: Za tobą! Pobiły się trochę po jednym z gości i na końcu walnęły obydwu w krocze. Svetlana i Helen: Dzięks! Pobiegły do ciężarówki, gdzie chłopaki i Zoey trzęśli się ze strachu. Helen: Czemu nam nie pomogliście?! Cameron: Pistolety, kung fu... To nie ta bajka! Nagle wszyscy zauważyli czarne samochody z Johnem i jego ludźmi w środku. Helen: Dobra, teraz "w nogi"! Drużyna pobiegła do WC przy stacji paliw i tam po wyjściu schodami przez miejsce gdzie było napisane "Wyjście awaryjne" znaleźli się w kanale ściekowym. Cody: Mam nadzieję że zgubiliśmy ich. Zoey: Ale tu ciemno... Svetlana zamieniła się w Chestera. Chester: Fuj, ale tu śmierdzi! W końcu dotarli do końca kanału i po wyjściu przez koło kanalizacyjne na ulicy (nie wiem jak to się nazywa, chyba wiecie co mam na myśli ;u;) okazało się że są... w Las Vegas. Scott: Las Vegas?! Helen: A to ci dopiero... Zoey zauważyła kasyno "Marley". Zoey: Patrzcie, to kasyno nazywa się tak samo jak się ten cały John podpisał na wizytówce! Helen: A nie mówiłam że to wygląda jak "Godziny Szczytu 2"? Chester: Skończ z tymi "Godzinami Szczytu" i chodźmy coś najpierw przegryźć! Po chwilowym przystanku na jedzenie i dłubaniu much w nosie weszli do kasyna. Kasyno "Marley" I tak właśnie Cameron, Cody, Helen, Mike, Scott i Zoey dotarli do wielkiego kasyna "Marley". Pełno w nim było automatów szczęścia, stół do pokera i innych takich rzeczy. W kasynie wszędzie było od groma ludzi z rożnych zakątków świata. Helen: Tłum ludzi. Idealne miejsce na poszukiwania. ;u; Dobra, dosyć pesymizmu. Pamiętacie nas plan więc... Nagle Cody zauważył grupkę amerykanów grających w karty. Cody: Hej! W co gracie? Amerykanin: W pokera. Lepiej nie dołączaj. Jestem w tym mistrzem. Cody: Hola, hola. Myślisz, że wygrasz z kanadyjczykiem? To się grubo mylisz! Drugi amerykanin: Aha, jesteś z Kanady! Rozpoznałem po rysach twarzy. Trzeci amerykanin: Mam mówić równocześnie po francuski i po angielsku? Wszyscy ludzie przy stole roześmiali się. Cody: Stawiam 10 000 dolarów, że wygram. A potem cofniesz to zdanie. Trzeci amerykanin: Zgoda! Już to widzę. Cody przysiadł się do stolika i zaczął grać w pokera. Helen nawet nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Helen: Cody, mamy zada... A co mi tam, trochę zabawy dobrze mu zrobi. Cameron: Może go popilnuję, na wszelki wypadek. Helen kiwnęła głową. Cameron podszedł bliżej stolika, zaś reszta poszła dalej w głąb kasyna. Zoey: Helen... Helen: Tak? Zoey: Muszę do łazienki. Helen: Jeszcze czego. Może przypudrować nos? ;u; Zoey: Nie! Susiu! Helen: A niech to... Dobra ludzie idziemy! Poszli w stronę toalety. Były oddzielnie damskie i męskie, więc Scott i Mike poczekali na zewnątrz. Jedynie w tym miejscu było dość cicho. Zaś toalecie też było pusto. Zoey zauważyła złote krany. Zoey: No nieźle. Pewnie już nie będzie mieć tyle kasy kiedy... Dopiero teraz zauważyła że Helen zniknęła. '' '''Zoey:' Helen? Za nią pojawił się koleś w czarnym ubraniu i walnął ją butelką po piwie. Zoey zemdlałą i już jej tam nie było. Mike i Scott (którzy dalej byli na zewnątrz) usłyszeli wtedy hałas. Scott: Nie powinniśmy sprawdzić czy wszystko tam w porządku? Mike: Ziom, to przecież damska toaleta. Scott: Jeśli one okażą się zabite, to już nie moja wina. A jak się tak krępujesz, to zmień się w Svetlanę i po sprawie. Mike: Dobra już idę. Otworzył lekko drzwi i zanim coś zdążył powiedzieć, koleś w czerni go złapał i zakneblował. Gość poszedł po Scotta, ale jego o dziwo nie było. Gość więc jedynie wzruszył ramionami i poszedł z ciałami (spokojnie, żywymi) przez drzwi pomalowane na kolor ściany. Pokój przesłuchań Zoey obudziła się w niewielkim pokoju. Nie było w nim żadnych mebli. Żadnych, po za krzesłem którym była związana. Próbowała się wywiązać, ale nie mogła. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale okazało się że jest zakneblowana chustą. Spojrzała w bok i zobaczyła Mike'a, również zakneblowanego i związanego do krzesła przymocowanego do jej. Po chwili przyszedł jakiś francuz w czarnym garniturze i zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz. Francuz: Radzę wam nie krzyczeć, bo inaczej niechybnie zginiecie. Wyjął z kieszeni pistolet na dowód by się lepiej nie odzywali. Rozwiązał knebel Zoey, a potem Mike'owi który przy tym próbował go ugryźć w rękę, ale mu się nie udało. Francuz: Ho, ho, wolnego Mike, jeśli ta postać to na pewno ty. Chcesz zostać bez swojej Zoey? Nie wiem jak to jest z tą młodą miłością, ale doprawdy, wzruszacie mnie. Mike: Kim jesteś? I skąd nas tak znasz? Francuz: Kim jestem? Mam na imię Matt. Skąd was znam? Mam swoje źródła. Zoey: Możesz przestać tak gadać poetycznie i powiedzieć co chcesz z nami zrobić i dlaczego? Matt: Odpowiem najpierw na drugie: mój braciszek John mnie poprosił, gdyż on zajmuję się tą całą waszą Helen. Zaś jeśli chodzi o pierwsze... Załadował broń.' Matt: Mam was zabić. Zoey i Mike: CO?!?!?!? Matt: Uwielbiam rozmowy z ofiarą, kiedy już została złapana! A więc, skoro już wiecie co i jak, pomyślmy kogo by tu zabić najpierw zabić... Hm, nigdy jeszcze nie zabijałem ludzi z przypadłością osobowości wielorakiej. Ciekawe jak to będzie zabić kilka osób na raz... a może najpierw jego miłość? Mike: Nie, zabij mnie pierwszego! Zoey: Mike, nie! Matt: Proszę bardzo! Nie ma sprawy! Wycelował pistoletem prosto w stronę głowy Mike'a. Chłopak zaczął się jąkać. Zoey zamknęła oczy, gdyż dla niej było to za wiele. Usłyszała strzał. Otworzyła oczy. Matt leżał martwy na podłodze. Mike, żywy, przestał się jąkać i krzyknął. Z rogu wyłonił się Scott z pistoletem. Mike i Zoey: Scott! Scott: Przyszedłem w samą porę co nie? Wyjął z pasa nóż i obciął nim linę którą Zoey i Mike byli związani. Mike: Skąd...? Jak ty...? Gdzie...? Usłyszeli czyjeś kroki. Scott: Pogadamy później, teraz WIEJEMY! Do pokoju weszła dwójka chińczyków w garniturach. Scott od razu ich zastrzelił. Wyszli z pokoju i pobiegli korytarzem. Za nimi biegła eskadra chińczyków i francuzów w garniturach i strzelali do nich. Nasza trójka ukryła się za zakrętem. Zoey: I co teraz?! Scott: Mike, jeśli masz jakąkolwiek alternatywną osobowość która zna się na broni i innych takich rzeczach, to proszę, zmień się w nią! Mike'a olśniło. Mike: Zoey, cokolwiek się stanie, nie panikuj. Dasz sobie teraz radę. Zoey: Co? Teraz? O czym ty... Mike zasnął na stojąco. xD Zoey: O rany, nie teraz! Mike? Mike, obudź się! Mike?! Mike! Próbowała go obudzić, ale jej się nie udawało. Tymczasem przenieśmy się do głowy podświadomości Mike'a. On, Manitoba, Vito, Svetlana i Chester szli w kierunku jakieś przyciemnionej celi. Vito: Jesteś tego pewien? Mike: Tak, ostatni sezon Totalnej Porażki minął kilka dni temu. Vito: Na pewno jesteś tego pewien? Mike: Tak. Vito: Pewno na pewno pewien? Mike: Tak! Vito: Na pewnie pewno pewien? Mike: TAK! Vito: Tak? Jesteś pewno pewnie pewno pewno pewien że dobrze robisz? Svetlana: O Jezu! Tak, jest on już pewien! W głowie mi się kręci od twojego upewniania. -,- Wszyscy nagle stanęli i spojrzeli na Svetlanę z miną w stylu O_o Svetlana: Co? Manitoba: Czy mi się wydaje... Czy po raz pierwszy ktoś z nas kto nie jest Chesterem się zfrustował nie w realnym świecie? Chester: Tak, ja też was lubię. ;u; Vito: Masz na myśli... Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli "z zewnątrz" wystrzały z pistoletów. Mike: Pogadamy później. Czas nagli. Szybkim marszem dotarli wreszcie do celi, w której jak siedział, tak siedzi Mal. Mal: Co tak długo? Mike: Pewne okoliczności mi przeszkodziły. Jesteś mi, a raczej nam potrzebny. Mal: Ja? Potrzebny? Pali się czy ktoś umiera? Mike: Nie czas na żarty, i to z twojej strony. Dobrze pamiętam twoje uczynki w Plejadzie Gwiazd oraz... Mal: Tak, tak. "Jestem zło wcielone." A mimo to chcesz mnie uwolnić. Naprawdę, to jest bardzo...dziwne. Mike: Hę? Mal: Słuchaj, przemyślałem to i owo. Przestań myśleć samą przeszłością. Myślisz że zdradziłbym cię po "ułaskawieniu"? Chester: Po tobie można się domyślić wszystkiego. -.- Mal: Jedno że ja, drugie że ja nie mam już swojej mocy. Niby jak miałbym to zrobić? Własną kontrolę nad naszym ciałem mogę mieć tylko w czasie ponownego Niebieskiego Księżyca w Pełni. Jestem twoim poddanym Mike, "na dobre i na złe". A teraz albo mnie zostaw zamkniętym i radź sobie sam, albo mnie uwolnij a obiecuję że nigdy nie spróbuję zostać główną osobowością i ci pomóc cokolwiek się dzieje. Mike: Obiecujesz? Mal: Przysięgam. Na Biblię. Mike: Manitoba... podaj mi klucz. Manitoba: Ale... Mike: Powiedziałem "podaj mi klucz". Proszę. Manitoba podał niechętnie klucz Mike'owi a ten otworzył nimi drzwi celi. Mal wyszedł za kratek i... nic specjalnego? Mal: No co? Jestem aż taki zły? Wszyscy znowu usłyszeli z zewnątrz ostrzały i krzyki. Mal: Proszę, proszę. W jakie bagno się wkopaliście? Mike: Morderstwa rodzin. Chińczycy i francuzi. Las Vegas i inne miasta. Full wypas. Czas na twój wielki powrót. Wracamy do naszego świata, gdzie Scott i Zoey nadal przepuszczają atak gości w garniturach. Tak naprawdę to był sam Scott, ponieważ tylko on miał pistolet... w którym się teraz skończyła amunicja. Scott: Cholera, no to po nas. ???: Nie mów "po nas" jak jeszcze nie zginąłeś. Scott i Zoey obejrzeli się za siebie i zobaczyli że na miejscu, gdzie leżał śpiący Mike, stał teraz Mal we własnej osobie. Zoey: Mal? Mal: Nie, duch Cliffa Burtona. Mogę się dowiecie o co chodzi? Scott: Strzelają do nas jacyś chińczycy i francuzi. My musimy się stąd wydostać. Masz jakiś pomysł? Zoey: Scott! Scott: A czemu miałbym mu nie mówić? Mal znalazł mopa i wiadro z wodą. Wziął wiadro (no chyba nie mopa ;u;) i rozlał wodę na drogę gości w garniturach. Ci przewrócili się i padli. Co prawda dalej strzelali w ich kierunku, ale przynajmniej byli spowolnieni. Scott: Nieźle. Zoey: Ja tam nie jestem przekonana. Mal spojrzał w górę i zobaczył szyb wentylacyjny. Mal: Macie może jakiś nożyk czy coś? Scott podał mu nóż, chociaż Zoey zrobiła do niego minę w stylu "Nie dawaj mu broni". Mal wspiął się na belkę i nożem wykroił wejście. Mal: Zrobione. Panie przodem. Zoey: Żebyś mnie potem zadźgał? Scott: Zoey, wybieraj! Ten złoczyńca albo tamci! Wskazał na gości w garniturach którzy zdążyli się już wygrzebać z podłogi. Zoey westchnęła, wspięła się na belkę i weszła. Po niej wszedł Mal, a po nim Scott. Kiedy przyszli do tego miejsca goście w garniturkach, nawet nie spojrzeli na szyb i poszli dalej. '' Pokój z monitorami ''Helen ocknęła się w pokoju pełnym monitorów który pokazywał różne miejsca wokół kasyna. Metalówa miała ręce związane taśmą i zakneblowane tym samym buzię. W środku czuła jakieś dziwne, wąskie metalowe coś. Była przywiązana do krzesła (jakie to oryginalne...). Po za nią w pokoju byli John "Marley"(może?) oraz czwórka chińczyków i piątka francuzów w garniturkach. John: Koniec gry, Helen. Wygrałem, a ty - przegrałaś. Jak to pięknie brzmi. <3 Spójrz na siebie! Pokazał jej lustro. Helen w swojej buzi zobaczyła jakieś migoczące się czerwone światełko. John zabrał lustro i pokazał jej przycisk który również migał na czerwono. John: Wystarczy jedno przyciśnięcie i bum. Żegnaj, Heleno Mainline Aneto McLean. Co ta za dziwne drugie imię. Jak z tego utworu jednego zespołu hard rockowego/heavy metalowego. Kiss, tak? Twoja mama też ich uwielbiała, prawda? Wiesz, jesteś do niej naprawdę podobna. Taka dzika, taka waleczna, taka... magiczna. Helen miała ochotę go udusić. John: Jak brzmiało rodowe nazwisko twojej mamy? Aha, Rivendell! Jakie to będzie piękne zabić córkę małżeństwa które się już wcześniej zabiło... Zerknął na jeden z monitorów na którym można było zobaczyć że Cody nieźle się w tym czasie bawił (czyt. wygrał 25 000 dolarów w pokera). Szepnął coś do jednego z francuzów w garniturze i po chwili ten wyszedł. John: Ale najpierw zabiję twojego ukochanego razem z twoim ostatnim przy życiu przyjacielu z twojego zespołu. No chyba że nie będę liczyć... Nagle inny chińczyk przyszedł i coś do niego wyszeptał. John: Ohoho, chyba muszę zmienić trochę swoje plany... Jeszcze inny chińczyk w garniturze wycelował do niego pistoletem i powiedział coś po chińsku. Jeden z francuzów strzelił w niego i spudłował, rozwalają szkło zastępujące jedną ze ścian. W kasynie zrobiła się panika. Dopiero teraz Cody i Cameron przypomnieli sobie co tutaj robią... Ale wracając do Helen, dobry (?) chińczyk zastrzelił resztą ludzi w garniturze (po za jednym, którego powalił ciosami kung fu ;u;) a John uciekł. Wyjął nożyk i rozciął linę którą była przywiązana Helen. W drugiej ręce trzymał "guzik autodestrukcji Helen" jak to nazwała metalówa w myślach. Dziewczyna przyjrzała się mu - to był jeden z policjantów z komisariatu w Hong Kongu, którego spotkała podczas przesłuchania z jeńcem. Helen wydawało się, że już go chyba gdzieś widziała w TV... Chińczyk z komisariatu: Spokojnie, jestem po twojej stronie... Nagle przyszli kolejni faceci w garniturze. Jeden z nich strzelił chińczyka z komisariatu w ramię a ten przypadkowo wyrzucił przycisk na dół. Helen z paniki skoczyła przez rozwalone szkło i próbowała złapać przycisk który plątał się miedzy nogami ludzi uciekających z kasyna. A teraz wróćmy do Cody'ego i Camerona, którzy po zobaczeniu ataku pobiegli sprawdzić co tam się stało, próbując nie zostać rozgnieceni przez panikujących turystów. Cody: Było mi mówić żebym odłożył te karty i zajął się sprawą! Cameron: Mówiłem ale wczułem się w hazard! Cody: Przynajmniej wygrałem 25 tysięcy... Chłopaki wpadli na Helen. Próbowała coś im powiedzieć przez taśmę. Cody: Lena! Dlaczego masz w buzi czerwone światełko? Cała trójka zauważyła gości w garniturach strzelających w ich kierunku. Jeden z nich biegł w stronę "guzika autodestrukcji Helen". Dziewczyna wskazała im na swoje usta. Cody: Co? Mam ci to zdjąć, tak? Wyrwał jej taśmę z buzi a ta wypluła bombę w stronę gości w czerni. Jeden z nich zdążył już znaleźć przycisk i go włączyć przez co zrobiło się wielkie BUM! Turyści jeszcze bardziej się wystraszyli i po chwili jedynymi żyjącymi osobami w głównej sali która nie uciekła byli Helen, Cody i Cameron. Cameron: Czemu nie powiedziałaś że to bomba?! Helen: Przecież mówiłam! Cody: Jak mówiłaś jak nie mówiłaś! Helen: Mówiłam "mmm"! Cody: Co? Helen: "Mmm BUM!" Nieważne, idziemy! Poszli za nią na górę w poszukiwaniu Johna. Ekskluzywny pokój W pokoju jak z pięciogwiazdkowego hotelu John właśnie pakował swoje rzeczy (kaskę głównie) i chciał wyjść przez drzwi. Jak tylko je otworzył, ukazał mu się między oczami pistolet. To była Helen. Dziewczyna przycisnęła go do ściany. John: Heh, gratuluję. Myślałem że już wybuchłaś. Do pokoju wbiegli Cody i Cameron. Cody: Leno, spokojnie! Helen: Skarbie, on zabił moich rodziców. Cameron: On ma rację, uspokój się. John: Ona się nie uspokoi, jest jak lwica. Cameron: Tylko spokojnie Helen, tylko spokojnie... John: Tak samo się wścieka jak jej matka, kiedy zastrzeliłem jej męża, twojego ojca. I tak ją łatwo załatwiłem. Dwa trupy, tyle z nich zostało. Cody: O nie, przesadził. Strzel mu kulę w ten zakuty łeb! John: Nie strzeli, nie odważy się. Jest na to za dumna. Cody: Owszem, odważy. Zastrzel go i po sprawie! Cameron: Zastrzel go, Helen! John: Nie zrobi tego. Cody i Cameron: Zrób to! Helen: Cody! Cameron! Nagle z szybu wentylacyjnego wypadli Scott, Mal i Zoey. Przez chwilową nieuwagę John zabrał Helen pistolet i rzucił pod łóżko. Zaczął się z nią być sztuką kung fu. Lecz to jego nieuwaga sprawiła, że przypadkowo wypadł przez werandę i spadł prosto na taksówkę. Wszyscy podeszli by zobaczyć że naprawdę jest martwy. Scott: No to robota wykonana. Mal przewrócił się o szkło i o mały włos i by wypadł przez werandę, a Helen w porę go złapała i pomogła stanąć na ziemi. Helen: Uważaj, kolejnego trupa tam nie potrzeba. Mal zarumienił się.' Mal: Dzięki... Nagle do pokoju weszli Carter i jego kolega chińczyk. Spojrzeli przez werandę na trupa. Carter: Jakby co, powiemy że brał taryfę. Chińczyk: Jesteśmy w realu, tym razem nic nie gramy ;u; Helen: Halo? Ktoś tutaj jest. Carter pokazał drużynie jakąś dziwną odznakę. Carter: Chris Tucker, agent specjalny. O, serwus! Zoey: Chris Tucker? Chińczyk: No brawo, Chris. Chris Tucker: Zamknij się, Jackie! Cameron: Jackie... Chan? Chris Tucker: Ups... Jackie Chan zrobił facepalm. Na zewnątrz Po czasie sprawa została uciszona, rannych wynieśli i wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Wróć, Jackie Chan z zabandażowaną ręką i Chris Tucker rozmawiają z naszą brygadą. Jackie Chan: Powinniśmy wam pogratulować, niewielu młodzików wytrzymałoby taką akcję. Helen: Spoko maroko, nie obrzydziłam się żadnych z twoich filmów, nie ważne ile tam było krwi. Jackie Chan: Miło poznać mego fana. Cameron: Czy to oznacza że wszyscy aktorzy grający filmy kryminalne naprawdę są tajnymi agentami? Chris Tucker: Może kiedyś na nie odpowiemy. Ale jesteśmy teraz zajęci... Narka! Jackie Chan: Do zobaczenia! Poszli gdzieś dalej porozmawiać sam na sam. Helen westchnęła. Cody: A więc jesteś sierotą... Jakie to uczucie? Helen: W wieku 16 lat? Mam nadzieję że szybko znajdą ich ciała i będę mogła pojechać na ich pogrzeb. Ale z tobą u boku nie wiem czy będzie mi kiedyś smutno. Patrzyli się na siebie zadurzenie, aż w końcu pocałowali się. Mal patrzył na nich z posępną miną. Zoey złapała go za ramię. Zoey: Nie chcę być wścibska ale chiałabym porozmawiać z Mike'm jeśli można. Mal: Oczywiście że można. Jestem teraz alternatywną osobowością taką jak Chester, Svetlana i reszta. Zoey: Rozumiem. Ufam ci. Chcę tylko z nim pogadać. Mal: Jak sobie życzysz. Zmienił się z powrotem w Mike'a. Zoey od razu walnęła go z liścia. Mike: Wiedziałem że zaboli... Zoey: To za to, że nie dotrzymałeś mojego słowa. Mike: Zoey ja... Pocałowała go. Zoey: A to za to, że dobrze zrobiłeś. Ale nadal jestem twoja, tak? Mike: Oczywiście... Nagle telefon Helen (który dostała od Chrisa Tuckera podczas poszukiwania rzeczy znalezionych ja gadam...) zatrzymał te wszystkie romantyczne chwile. Helen odebrała go. Helen: Tak... Wujek, słuchaj.... Serio?.... Już jadę. Rozłączyła się.' Cameron: To był Chris McLean, twój stryj i prowadzący Totalnej Porażki, tak? Helen: Nie musiałeś tak rozciągać tego zdania, przecież go znasz. Wujek wymyślił nowy sezon i chce żebyśmy dołączyli do ekipy co wy na to? Wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie i po chwili przytaknęli.' Helen: Jesteście tego pewni? Scott: Dla mnie - bomba! Helen: No to komu w drogę, temu czas! Taxi! Wzięli taksówkę i pojechali... zapewne w stronę Toronto. Chris Tucker i Jackie Chan obserwowali ich przez chwilę. Jackie Chan: ...Ruszamy do Tokio. Chris Tucker: Wiedziałem że to powiesz! Powiedz, czy japonki są ładne? I te całe Sa... Jackie Chan: Chris, to nie wakacje. Chris Tucker: Rany, wyluzuj się wreszcie. Pojechali własnym samochodem Jackie Chana (nie, nie taryfą)... gdzieś? '' 'THE END' 'Koniec specialu! Nareszcie! Nowy sezon niedługo! Nic więcej nie powiem bo już późno ;u; Narazie! ''' Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Planu